The invention relates in general to a device to install a submerged water pump in an artesian well. In particular, this invention relates to a device and method for installing a submerged pump in an artesian well at the desired depth or lifting the said pump to perform the necessary maintenance in an easy and quick manner.
Artesian wells in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia are considered one of the main sources for supplying farms, schools, hospitals, and residential communities in remote areas with water. Therefore, it was necessary to ensure a continuous supply of water to these communities as is difficult to rely on another sources. Water is pumped from an artesian well using a submerged pump which is lowered inside the well using short metal pipes attached to each others. When the pump is out of order and has to be fixed it is lifted using heavy lifting equipment, then the pipes are dismantled and the pump is fixed. The pipes are attached to each other again and the pump is lowered in the well again.
No doubt this process is tedious and time consuming. Notwithstanding the necessity of skilled workers and heavy equipments. Also, the metal pipes are expensive and must be in accordance with certain specifications. One of the problems encountered in this field is the damage of connections connecting the pipes, and sometimes the falling of the pump inside the well.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a device for installing a submerged pump inside an artesian well at the desired depth or which can be used to lift the pump to perform the necessary maintenance in an easy and rather simple manner.
The invention also aims at excluding mantling and dismantling equipments associated with prior art methods.
Also the invention aims at minimizing fixing and maintenance time in order to ensure the continuous supply of water to farms, hospitals, schools and residential communities in remote areas.
Another object of this invention is to bring the total cost of operating artesian wells to a minimum by excluding the use of expensive metal pipes.